Emilalli Shorts
by nk009
Summary: A lot of short things I wrote that aren't complete, and have no intention of being such. Different story per chapter. (Some chapters are NSFW! They are listed in each chapter heading.)
1. In Sickness and in Health

**AN: I've been sitting on this for a while and I still don't know how to start it, so. Here you go, I'm tossing it to the wind. Inspired by another fic I read. Neighbours AU**

—

\- - -Lalli had changed, so very slightly, for the better. He was more present. He was healthier. He was happier.

And there was something more about the way he acted around Emil. Something softer and sweeter, as if he cherished every single moment they spent together. Emil did, of course, but he hadn't gotten that feeling as intensely from Lalli until recently. The tender looks, the small brushes of his hand on Emil's hair, and a myriad of other things made Emil's heart beat four times faster and his stomach fill with butterflies. He didn't know why he felt so warm around Lalli, nor could he explain Lalli's change of heart, but he wasn't about to question it. He liked it. A lot.

The knocking at his door was almost too soft to hear, but the rattling cough certainly wasn't. Emil padded over to the doorway and opened it up.

Swathed in his blanket, Lalli huddled outside in bare feet. "Medicine?" He asked, sniffing.

"Wh- Lalli, you'll freeze out here! Come in, you big dummy." He ushered Lalli inside, who was surprisingly malleable in his hands. He sat Lalli on his bed (and for once, Lalli didn't object), and quickly moved to the kitchen to rummage through a dusty drawer where he kept some medicine. Receipts and takeout menus cluttered the space. After hearing a hopeful clattering, Emil found a packet of pills for colds and flu. That seemed right. He could hear Lalli sniff piteously in the background, and decided he could probably use some tea as well.

As the kettle was put on to boil, Emil went back to Lalli with a cup of water. He put a hand on his forehead. It was warm, but not burning hot- that's probably a good thing...?

"Here, this is medicine," Emil said, passing the box and glass over. "I think you just take two, and you're good."

Lalli gave it a look. "If I take four," he mumbles, "will I be better faster?"

"I really don't think that's how it works," Emil laughed. But Lalli looked determined, so he swiftly pried the box from the Finn's fingers and took out the pills himself. "Here you go."

Lalli popped them in his mouth, took a swig of water, and grimaced. "Bitter," he whined with a scrunched up nose.

Emil grinned fondly. "It'll help you get better soon," he said, smoothing the hair on Lalli's forehead.

Lalli nodded, then looked like he regretted the movement instantly, clutching his head and groaning sickly.

"How about you lie down?" Emil started quickly, patting the bed. He helped Lalli slowly sink down, and went to get a tea towel. He dampened it, put it on Lalli's forehead. Lalli seemed a little soothed by the cold- his face was less creased with stress.

The kettle started whistling. Emil poured out two cups of tea, and brought one to Lalli. The poor kid could barely move. Emil left the mug next to him regardless, assuming he'd drink it when he wanted.

"Emil," Lalli croaked, looking extremely sorry for himself. Emil snapped to attention.

"Yes?" He asked, worry colouring his voice.

"Cold," Lalli mumbled.

"Oh, okay." Emil pulled out his blanket that had fallen to the floor and put it over Lalli's already-blanket-swathed body. Lalli seemed to snuggle into it, and was content for a second.

"Still cold," he whined.

"Do you want to drink the tea?" Emil asked, pointing at the steaming mug.

Lalli looked like he was going to shake his head, then thought better of it. "No," he rasped. He put out his arms and made grabby hands at Emil. "Cold," he repeated again, more demanding than complaining.

"Do you... want a sweater?" Emil asked, confused.

Lalli looked exasperated. He pointed at Emil, and patted the space on the bed next to him.

Emil blinked. "Oh." He fidgeted with his sweater before nodding. He clambered onto the bed, next to Lalli, and shuffled under the covers. Lalli clung to him immediately like a koala, and to Emil's embarrassment, the Finn dug his face in the crook of Emil's neck.

"Warm," Lalli sighed happily. His arms weakly wrapped around Emil's torso.

"You're like a really odd pet," Emil laughed, slightly too high pitched and off-key to be casual. Lalli made a 'mrr' noise in response, and lightly knocked his knee against Emil's shin.

This was probably the most Lalli had ever touched Emil. Even hugs didn't seem as intimate as this. Lalli was breathing slowly, his breath tickling the hairs on Emil's neck. Their legs tangled together, knees knocking and then sliding perfectly into place. Lalli pulled Emil closer. His body was flush against him; every steady heartbeat echoed in Emil's chest.

Emil felt heat rise to his face- and not just because it was sweltering under the blankets.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably a few minutes. Emil relaxed slowly, and loosely wrapped an arm around Lalli.

In the end, it was Emil's phone that brought him back to reality. The little device buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, and saw that behind the cheery game notification, it was nearly 3am.

"It's really late," Emil whispered. "I'll let you rest up, okay?" He took his arm back and started moving off the bed.

However, Lalli was having none of that. "Eiii," he whined quietly, and gripped Emil tighter. He buried his face in Emil's chest. "Olet lämmin..."

Flustered, Emil looked down at the tired boy. "Um. Sorry?" He loved it when Lalli spoke Finnish, it was such a nice language.

"Pysy luonani," Lalli mumbled. "Stay."

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Emil nodded. Dammit, Lalli was adorable right now. He shifted back to his previous position, and Lalli tangled their legs again.

"If I get sick because of you, you're in big trouble," Emil warned him as he wrapped his arms around Lalli's thin torso. Lalli didn't even respond, just kept breathing deeply.

"Emil?" He asked, looking up sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"...thanks," Lalli mumbled. He looked embarrassed.

"No problem," Emil smiled, smoothing down Lalli's hair.

Maybe it was because he was sleepy, or his eyes were drooping, or that he expected Lalli to be barely conscious– but he didn't expect the tilt of Lalli's head, or for something soft and warm and chapped to press against his lips. It was– awkward, actually, because the angle was bad and Lalli was half-kissing his chin, and Emil wasn't expecting it so he froze, but... But it was nice.

Lalli pulled away after a long second, and Emil stared at him, stunned.

"I- I- Lalli, I..." He blushed, stammered.

Lalli's head hit his chest and he fell asleep instantly.

Oh.

Emil spent a few minutes fidgeting and touching his lips before deciding no, this was something that could wait until morning. But he still pressed a tentative kiss to Lalli's forehead before he pulled him closer and went to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Emil did not want to be awake.

His head felt stuffed with cotton, his nose was dripping, and something pulsed angrily behind his eyelids.

"Uuughh..." Emil sniffed, felt it seem to block his head more, and became even more miserable.

"Mmh." Lalli was next to him. He was watching him almost lazily, and obviously had been for a while. His face rested on his forearms (on the bed) as he sat on the floor. He looked much better than earlier.

"Are you feeling better?" Emil smiled weakly, before turning his head and coughing. His throat felt dry and painful.

"Mm-hm." Lalli pushed a slender hand to Emil's forehead. His eyes sparkled with mirth. "You look sick."

"Your fault!" Emil groaned, pressing his fingers against his eyelids. Ow ow ow, bad idea, maybe not. "You have to take care of me, that's only fair!"

"Hm." Lalli pretended to ponder over it for a second, tilting his head to the side. "No."

"Whaaat," Emil whined, but Lalli's facade broke and he cracked a rare smile. Despite himself, Emil grinned back. "Wow. If this is how you'll repay me, I'll never take care of you again."

"Of course," Lalli nodded, standing up. He padded into the kitchen, and returned with two cups of water and the pills from yesterday. He passed the box to Emil after popping two pills out himself. Ah, right. He was still sick, after all.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emil said, after downing his pills and a minor coughing fit. Lalli nodded and twisted his body on the floor so he was angled towards the decrepit TV. "Hey." Emil leaned over and looked at him. "Get up here, you bum."

"No," Lalli said, sounding confused. "I will get more sick."

"That's-" Emil snorted, laughed despite Lalli's serious tone. "That's not how it works at all! Just get up here, dummy."

"Mmph." Lalli climbed onto the bed, and at Emil's insistence, crawled under the covers. He stayed far to his side of the bed, not touching at all. Emil wondered why he had such a change of heart. Usually he would try stealing Emil's heat and/or blankets. Usually blankets. Maybe he really didn't know you can't get sick twice from the same thing.

Another coughing fit overcame Emil as he flicked through the free-to-air channels. Lalli sympathetically patted his back as he wheezed. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Emil replied weakly. He shivered. "It's freezing today."

"No?" Lalli looked confused. "It is warm."

"I feel cold," Emil whined. He mimicked Lalli's grabby hands from last night. "Come here."

Lalli looked extremely uncomfortable. "Why?" He asked, fidgeting with the blanket.

"You did the same thing yesterday, right? You said I was warm," Emil frowned. "You're warm by default, right?"

"You weren't _that_ warm," Lalli muttered petulantly, crossing his arms and glancing away. His cheeks went pink.

"Why did you do it, then?" Emil frowned. When Lalli held him yesterday, it was definitely warmer. In fact, it was a sweltering, uncomfortable kind of heat.

"I... perkele." Lalli seemed to be at a loss for excuses. His mouth opened and closed without words. Finally, he sighed. "I lied, it is warm."

"No, tell me," Emil said, propping himself up on his elbow. "I need to know if you were uncomfortable or something."

Lalli glanced at him and back away again, staring at the screen and floor. "No," he said awkwardly. "I liked it."

"Okay. And you don't like it now?"

Lalli tilted his head ambiguously, but it seemed he didn't.

"That's all I wanted to know," Emil smiled. "Don't worry, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you," Lalli sighed. He seemed to deflate and melt into the bed. Emil gave himself a mental pat on the back. Good job! Respecting your best friend's boundaries! He settled back on his pillow and flicked onto a cheap movie that was just starting. There, now they could have a nice day in bed watching movies, like the sick bums they were. It sounded like a great day.

As the movie went on, though, Emil noticed it was tense between himself and Lalli. His offhand comments and jokes were met with silence. Twice, he looked over and saw Lalli wringing his hands together. He seemed stressed. Emil hoped it was some kind of illness side effect than anything else.

But, he found his answer soon enough. During an ad break for some damnful thing about cats, Lalli turned to him.

"Do..." He faltered.

"Hm?" Emil glanced at him.

"Do you remember last night?" Lalli blurted out, looking mildly distressed.

"Yes?" Emil asked. He felt worry creep in. "Why?"

"Do you remember... Before... sleep?" Lalli looked like he'd rather dunk himself in acid than ask.

Emil wracked his illness-addled brains. Before they went to sleep, before they went to sleep, what happened before-?

Memories of the kiss flooded in, and Emil's brain all but stopped.

Oh.

"Yeah," Emil said, noticeably quieter.

Lalli let out a quiet breath. They sat, silent, as the background TV noise kept softly playing.

"Sorry," Lalli said finally. He looked ashen, worse than just sick.

"Why?" Emil stared at him, shocked.

"You do not seem to..." Lalli gestured vaguely between himself and Emil. "This does not... interest you."

"Um." Emil scratched the back of his neck, took a deep breath. Now or never, he supposed. "It. It does interest me," he said awkwardly. "A lot."

Lalli looked speechless.

"You're talking about the kiss, right?" Emil asked, fighting down the blush that threatened to flood his face. Lalli nodded. "I liked that. I, um, wanted to do that for a long time." He glanced down at his bed. "I wanna do it again, actually," he mumbled. He could see that even his nose had gone bright red, and not from his cold.

It honestly sounded like Lalli had stopped breathing. Emil's hands were clenched, under the blanket, in the bedsheets. He felt mortification grip his insides and shake him senseless. How stupid! He was stupid! That was- that was so embarrassing! But as hard as he tried to find some fault in what he said, a tiny, hopeful voice mentioned that Lalli was the one that kissed him. And Lalli was the one that brought this up, assumed Emil wasn't interested, with his downtrodden expression. Lalli might like him.

Emil braved a glance up.

Lalli looked frozen in place. His eyes were wide, his hair looked slightly poofy with shock, and his face was bright, bright red. It spread from his cheeks to his ears and even down his neck. Emil had never seen someone blush so hard in his life.

"L-Lalli?" Emil stammered. He actually looked kind of queasy. Maybe it was because of the sickness, maybe some kind of feverish symptom-

Lalli sprung forward and kissed him.

It wasn't sweet or soft. It was hard, desperate and hot, and Emil melted in it. Lalli held his face and swiped his tongue along Emil's lower lip, making Emil gasp quietly. Lalli started giving him open-mouthed kisses, slick and with a mouth that was hotter than a furnace. He sucked on Emil's lips, nibbled slightly on the bottom one. Emil felt his blood burning through his veins.

And then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Lalli pulled back, parted lips slick with Emil's spit. His eyes pierced Emil with his blown pupils and intense stare.

"I want this," Lalli breathed. "This is what you want? It is okay?"

Emil was breathing heavily, lightheaded with the cold and his own adrenaline. "Yeah," he replied, his hands finding Lalli's and intertwining their fingers. "More than okay."

Lalli's smile held something hungry behind it, and Emil felt blood rush south. "Good," Lalli said, and he kissed Emil again.

It was a good thing they were both planning to spend the day in bed, because now they really were going to spend the day in bed.

—

 **AN: By the way I was gonna write NSFW for this but I couldn't be bothered. ;B**


	2. where emil is a big oblivious dork

**AN: Again, I really can't be bothered to fix this up, so expect mistakes. This is just some cute emilalli fluff. :D**

* * *

Lalli had been acting really strange all day.

Emil was barely awake when it started. Lalli had come back from scouting at some godawful hour of the morning, and it was Emil's turn to let him in. The crew had decided early on to take shifts, so it wouldn't end up with same person missing out on the few precious hours of sleep they had. Emil dimly remembered decontaminating the boy before wandering back to bed, too tired to function. Lalli had trotted after him like a lost duckling.

Emil fell back into his bed, determined to get more sleep- but felt cold fingers around him, and a warm chest pressed against his back. He struggled not to fall asleep and turned around, finding Lalli's bright eyes peering back. He didn't care why Lalli decided to sleep with him. He just tiredly rolled back and let those skinny arms slide around him, and hold him close. At least the scout had the decency to pull the blanket up over them both.

At daybreak- which was a far more appropriate time to be awake- Emil found himself waking up so he was facing Lalli, rather than being cuddled from behind like when they fell asleep. Though, there was certainly no lack of contact; their legs were tangled together, and at some point Emil slung an arm around Lalli this time, pulling his friend close to his chest. It was comfortable. They fit well against each other.

Lalli was still sleeping, his breath ghosting over Emil's skin, tickling the hair that rested on his neck. His arms were curled up against his chest, hands held together as if covering his heart. His face, while usually twisted with confusion or discomfort, was finally unstressed. Emil smiled fondly. He looked so peaceful.

The rest of the tank began to wake up, and the noise prompted Lalli awake, too. He frowned, fluttered his eyes open, yawned into Emil's chest, then finally seemed to realize where he was sleeping. Emil gave him time to look up at him with those big, grey eyes.

"Good morning," Emil yawned.

"Hyvää huomenta," Lalli hummed back sleepily.

Emil stretched his limbs leisurely, careful not to smack the poor boy next to him, before he urged Lalli to get out of his bed. They both had a day of work ahead.

Breakfast time was an interesting ordeal. Mikkel's food had somehow dramatically improved overnight (that, or Reynir had helped again) and everyone was actually eating it without complaint. Sure, it wasn't exactly the restaurant quality food Emil had grown up with, but compared to the last few weeks, it certainly may as well have been such.

Lalli sat next to Emil as usual, a little away from the others. This time, their seat was in the study of the tank, while the others ate at the front. Far too cold to go outside, after all.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Emil asked, watching Lalli all but hoover it down. The boy didn't seem to notice his question. Emil took smaller bites, savoring the fact it actually had flavor.

They sat in companionable silence, Lalli's bowl kept to the side, Emil's still in use, when Lalli pulled Emil's spoon out of his hands. Emil looked at him oddly- was he trying to steal his food?- when Lalli took out a spoonful of the sludge and presented it to Emil.

"Uh...?" Emil looked at him in confusion. Lalli looked slightly pink with embarrassment, but stayed determined.

He gestured with the spoon and pointed to Emil's mouth.

Lalli's... feeding him? Emil tried not to flush bright red, and hesitantly opened his mouth. Lalli actually did feed him, awkwardly, and Emil gulped down the spoonful quickly, licking his lips to get the last of the food off it. He smiled weakly at Lalli and took his spoon back. Lalli looked pleased, and leaned over until he was resting his head on Emil's shoulder.

Emil ate quickly then, wondering why the hell Lalli had done that. Maybe it was some kind of weird Finnish tradition? He didn't know. All he knew was that it made blood rush to his face when he reflected on it.

During their mission, Lalli was especially well behaved. He didn't wander off by himself, he made sure to stick close to Emil, and he even started helping with the book collection rather than finding the nearest chair and sleeping on it. Emil was impressed.

"Hey, Lal," Emil called out. Lalli toddled over, arms full of books. "Thank you for helping a lot today- I don't know what's gotten into you; you must be dead tired, after all. But it's nice." He smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Lalli blinked and nodded, put his books away. Emil assumed that was the end of it, but Lalli appeared again, gave Emil a pat on the cheek and hair, and walked off to get more books. Emil was surprised, but didn't think much of it.

After the mission, as they walked back to the tank with arms laden with books and aching muscles (they had met a small troll in the bathroom), Emil fell into step with Lalli. He shifted his bags so they were on the other side of his body, so he could easily talk.

Lalli noticed, and when Emil turned to talk to him, Lalli reached down and intertwined their fingers instead.

Emil suddenly couldn't find any words to say, so they walked along silently, Lalli going redder and redder as they approached the tank.

When it was finally unnecessary to hold hands, Lalli let go and dumped his load of books, Emil following suit. But when Lalli looked ready to run away, Emil had the sense to catch his hand again. Lalli looked down in total surprise. He looked up at Emil. He looked back down again. The redness in his cheeks had spread to the tips of his ears, and Emil wasn't really sure what was happening- he only knew that Lalli obviously needed some kind of companionship right now, the kind that Emil could readily supply. And if all he needed was a hand to hold- well, it wasn't exactly a big deal.

They spent the rest of the collection time holding hands. Of course, they had to break apart to load books into bags, but otherwise their hands were intertwined together. Lalli looked somewhat curled in on himself, as if embarrassed, but he reached for Emil's hand every time they part. Emil started reaching, too. It looked like Lalli needed a lot of comfort.

Finally, once they had finished, they decontaminated, and prepared to leave for their next campsite- one that was a fair drive away. The two boys headed into the bedroom to sleep while Sigrun napped in the passenger's seat. Tuuri drove, chatting to Mikkel and Reynir, all in Icelandic.

Emil collapsed in bed again, ready to pass out immediately, and found Lalli tapping his shoulder. He's sleeping here again? Even with all the beds free? Emil shrugged and rolls over, his back to the wall, and watched as Lalli clambered in. He was freezing cold, and happily stole the blanket's heat.

"You're so weird," Emil said fondly as Lalli curled up into him. He stroked his hair, repetitions that make even himself tired. Lalli's hair was dry, and slightly coarse, but he didn't really care. He liked having Lalli close to him.

After a few minutes of sleepy petting, Lalli looked up at Emil with bright eyes. "Voisimmeko suudella uudelleen?" He asked, blinking.

Emil had no idea what the other said- probably if this is okay or something- and he smiled and patted Lalli's head. "It's okay, I don't mind," he said. He nodded for total clarity.

Lalli relaxed, his expression turned warm and hopeful- and before Emil could say goodnight, Lalli was leaning up and gently pressing their lips together.

Emil's mind short circuited. His heart short circuited. Hell, everything short circuited, and he could only focus on the surprising warmth in Lalli's chapped lips, the way he was so soft and tender, like he was afraid Emil would shatter like glass.

Before he knew it, Lalli had pulled back, his head resting on the pillow. He actually _smiled_ , properly. Emil had seen him smile only a handful of times- when he had gotten back from scouting, when he was sleeping, when he won an argument against Tuuri- but they were all the same, smug smiles that lasted all of a second. But this smile was genuine; shy, warm, happy. And Emil found himself smiling back.

A hand snaked up and cupped his face. Lalli brushed the pad of his thumb over Emil's cheekbone, lazy circles, and inched forward to kiss Emil again.

This time, Emil met him halfway.

Later, Emil will ask why Lalli decided to do what he did, how he was so brave with his feelings. Lalli will look at him weirdly and say that Emil kissed him first, that morning, when he had come back from scouting.

Emil, embarrassed, will say he was mostly asleep and that he doesn't remember that at all, but that was definitely something he would do.

Lalli will hit him with a loaf of bread, and Emil will kiss him better.

* * *

 **AN: I read some prompt somewhere that was roughly similar to "Character A kisses Character B when drunk, forgets about it, but Character B thinks they're dating now". Obviously Emil wasn't drunk, just super sleepy. It still seemed like a cute idea.**

 **Also I don't think I really communicated it all that well, but Emil is head-over-heels for Lalli. Then again, at this point, that's his entire state of existence XD he's probably too tired to deal with facing the fact every day**


	3. (NSFW) Chance

**AN: Congratulations! It's actually nsfw this time. Welcome to my trash hell. ;B (just kidding! Thank you to all readers, love you guys :* )**

* * *

Hands. That's the first thing he registers.

Warm, steady, insistent. They're more callus than soft flesh, spreading and pushing against his torso, almost kneading into his skin. Fingertips, from long, slender fingers, leaving their unique marks, tracing shivers and raising goosebumps. Sometimes when they're alone, the nails will dig into his skin, leave screaming red lines down his back- it's a habit the other boy likes, and Emil is used to it now. Enjoys it, even.

But now isn't that kind of time. Now is an impossibility, a stolen second that shouldn't, by all means, exist- but they take it anyway, grasp at any opportunity given to them.

It's quiet in the tank. There's something about a beautiful, warm winter's day- one where the sun glints with the sharpness of a knife's edge, the melting snow glares onto the trees, and the shadows grow ever deeper- that strikes fear into humanity's hearts. Light meant protection. Warmth meant death.

They hide, carefully, in those long shadows. In a barn, as it were, standing on the top of a slope in the middle of a clear field. It is a good vantage point- they can see what's coming towards them from miles away. Enough time to either fight or fly.

Mikkel is the first to suggest chores day- it's a nice day, he says, obviously not safe enough for their mission, but enough to do some basic housekeeping. Cleaning equipment, clothing, people (he says, glaring at Sigrun, who grins back toothily) and possibly hunting for some fresh meat.

Sigrun immediately claims something about superiority and who's in charge, but she laughs as she says it. She's obviously fine with Mikkel's mothering tendencies, and quickly sorts the crew into chores. Tuuri is bursting with excitement at the prospect of being outside, and Sigrun happily lets her join "the hunting party". Mikkel and Reynir are to set up the washing vats and start cleaning everything- including the disgusting pot filled with caked-on food, and various articles of mud-and-troll-stained clothes.

"Emil, you're in charge of the cats," Sigrun says, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He manages not to wince. His body is covered in bruises and cuts, and his ankle was twisted badly the day before. From tripping over a book. He's not of any use in this state.

"What about Lalli?" Emil asks, pointing at the equally bruised scout. He may or may not have been caught in one of Emil's impromptu gunpowder tests, which may or may not have occurred by someone tripping over a book and accidentally pulling the stopper to a cherry bomb. Which, additionally, may or may not have been lobbed accidentally in the scout's direction. It was all very speculative, really.

"I said you're looking after the _cats_ , didn't I?" She winks, and there's definitely some muffled laughter coming from somewhere.

Emil nods. He doesn't mention how he knows that Purrito will follow Reynir like he is her mother, that she will ignore them completely. No, he's to just rest up, make sure Lalli doesn't do anything strenuous, and take the day as a break.

It's a chance. It's enough.

When Sigrun dismisses them, and Lalli leads the way to the bunkroom- it's enough.

The door behind them closes shut with a click, and the clock starts.

They all but collide together, like magnets, opposites, drawn to each other. Mouths press together and the Finn shoves him against the wall (not the door- it echoes) and pins him there, knee between legs, stealing moment after moment of pressed lips. Emil melts in him, his body turning to fire and electricity. Impatience rolls off him in waves, making Lalli all the more warm, all the more lively- all the more dangerous, like a forest fire out of control.

Lalli is quick to make his breath turn to stuttered gasps, quick to make his legs turn uselessly weak. He's latched on to Emil's neck, pulling the fabric down and sucking bright red marks to the surface, littering his skin with bites and bruises. Emil stifles himself, gulps down a moan- he knows that it's unlikely anyone would hear, but the chance, the chance this moment would be torn from them- it's better to be safe than sorry.

Soon, when Emil is pawing at his narrow shoulders, begging quietly in Lalli's ear, his breaths coming as whispered groans, Lalli pulls him to the bed. Emil helps throw a mattress to the floor. It's quieter this way. The springs on the bed-frames squeak.

Emil is all but shoved onto the mattress, and Lalli climbs him, straddles him, keeps him pinned down. He starts taking off his clothes, the taut muscle of his slim torso working smoothly. Scars litter his body- too many for Emil to ask about, too many hidden stories to tell- along with fresh bruises and wounds of the last day. There's a white bandage spread on his side- Emil's fingers absentmindedly stroke the taped edge, silently apologizing for his mistake. Lalli throws off his shirt to the floor- and slows, noticing the way Emil gently traces the patch. He pats Emil's hand, leans in to give him a chaste kiss. Apology accepted.

And that's when the hands are on him. Sliding up Emil's shirt, bringing him goosebumps and cold air. Lalli feels him, spreads his fingers wide and pushes his cold hands into his skin, bunches the fabric up his chest. He rubs Emil's nipple to hardness, lets him squirm under him. Takes off the fabric and throws it to the side.

They're both shirtless, and it's enough for now. Lalli starts biting Emil's neck again, placing new marks next to the cooling ones. It's a good thing their shirts have high necks- they will be hidden. His hips start moving- slowly undulating against Emil, rubbing them together. The noises that come out of Emil's mouth are embarrassing. Choked gasps, thin moans, shallow pants. Lalli doesn't stop, and Emil's hips roll up against his in time, slowly feeling them both become more aroused, more excited.

Lalli gets distracted by it, stops sucking bruises into Emil's collarbones and just braces himself, thrusts his hips against Emil's- he lets out little noises too, ones that go straight through Emil like a shock of electricity. They're amazing sounds. He could listen to them all day.

Still, though. Emil writhes under him, paws at the waistband of Lalli's pants. They only have a short time together, and he needs more. Lalli registers it only when Emil's cold fingers dip under the fabric. He stifles a yelp. Emil giggles. Lalli gives him a (playful) glare and awkwardly tries to shimmy out of his pants. It doesn't work at all. Emil carefully pushes Lalli off him, and takes off his own pants as Lalli fumbles with his own. Boxers only now.

Lalli looks at Emil. Pointedly.

Digs his fingers into the waistband of Emil's boxers. Smirks at the way Emil's cheeks are aflame. And pulls them off.

It's cold- Emil wants to curl up in a ball from the chill and late embarrassment. But Lalli is faster. He pushes Emil back so he's lying down again, and pulls off his own boxers. Emil gets a good look at him as he moves back to straddle Emil's hips. His mouth goes dry.

They've never really needed words. Just gestures, noises, yes or no. Nothing far too elaborate.

But Emil could wax poetic about how Lalli looks above him, his face flushing red with embarrassment, but a glint of determination in his eyes. He wishes he could tell Lalli how much he loves the way he bites the inside of his cheek and puts a hand to his face when he's hesitant, or the way his hair flutters down around his face when he leans forward. Or the way he gently gives Emil a surprisingly tender kiss, as if trying to convey all his own words into an action. Emil is in love with it all, and more.

He knows they don't have forever. They only have a little time left, at best. They should be doing this quickly, let out their rampant hormones and be done with it. But honestly, Emil prefers it this way- prefers kissing Lalli through the shivers, prefers tangling his fingers in silver hair as Lalli holds them both with a spit-slicked palm. He prefers touching Lalli slowly, as if they had time, as tremors ran through his body and his back arched when Lalli's hand dragged up and down.

This is enough.

Emil's breaths carry whispered words, little noises and repeats of Lalli's name. His hands go to fist in the sheets. He moans, bucks his hips up, all but fucks into Lalli's hand. Lalli lets out breathy curse words, mewls when they both slide together- not quite slick enough, and a little too much friction, but some spit half-fixes it.

It's not long before heat pools in Emil's stomach, and he feels heat bloom in his veins. He barely manages to stutter out a warning- a weird choked mix between a final word and Lalli's name- before he comes. Lalli doesn't seem to mind- he uses the slick to pump them both, push Emil to the limit and past it. Emil is writhing, whining under him, and soon Lalli follows him with a choked moan.

Their chests are sticky with white, and Lalli's hand flops against the sheets, wiping it down. Emil takes his fingers out of their fists, pulls Lalli's face down to give him a tired kiss. Tries to put all his words into it, where language barriers have blocked them before. Lalli accepts it, kisses back. Their lips slide against each other lazily, grazing along, as the sweat cools on their skin.

Soon, Lalli squirms uncomfortably- he doesn't like the feeling of come on his skin- and Emil wipes them up with the sheets. They'll be washed soon. Hopefully the others will not notice. For now, the two put on the discarded clothes, and put the mattress back on the bed frame, stripped of its soiled fabric. Emil pulls Lalli onto the adjacent bed; he wraps his arms around the scout and flops down. He giggles when Lalli flails, and half-snorts when Lalli jabs him in the stomach. It's okay- Lalli's smiling as he does it.

They lay together so their legs are perfectly tangled together. Thin arms wrap around Emil's torso, and Emil's head is tucked under Lalli's chin. He settles his ear against a slow, steady heartbeat.

They don't have much time left. Soon, someone should come barrelling through the doors, and they'll have to wake up and face the world. Maybe it will be for cleaning. Maybe it will be to celebrate others coming back with successful kills.

Emil doesn't care what it will be. He sighs and shuffles closer in Lalli's embrace, listens to that steady heartbeat. For now- right now- this is more than enough.

* * *

 **AN: surprisingly not as nsfw as I wanted it to be, but oh well. there can be more of that later ;B**


	4. (NSFW) a dream is a wish

**AN: Imagine I'm throwing out all these old fics like I'm making it rain with money. Just have that mental image of me, a formless internet being, printing out copies of sin and flicking each one out in the air like it's going out of fashion. Just take a second for that.**

 ***ahem* By the way, this one is also NSFW. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lalli doesn't often get random dreams. That was more something that non-mages had, and often could not control. Being conscious in the dream world means that when his mind conjures up random dreams, he can change them as he pleases. Watching himself do weird dream things- defying gravity, having odd memory jumbles, running as if he were moving through snowdrifts- it's entertaining, he supposes, and he lets them go on without his input, his body moving of its own accord. But some dreams he will wave away, easily edit or stop. Things like nightmares or painful, distorted memories.

This is not one of them.

The dream starts almost immediately, set in his bunk in Keuruu. Except for some reason, his bunk is somehow a stand-alone cabin, but Lalli shrugs it off. He is wearing his old uniform, and wanders through the door, quietly closing it behind him. He is expecting to get a long night's rest after scouting for so long.

He doesn't expect to turn around and have Emil pin him against the door.

His squeak of surprise is swallowed by Emil's insistent lips on his own, pressing hard and hot against him. He slides his tongue in easily, and Lalli lets out an embarrassing whine when the blond's knee parts his legs and slowly grinds against his crotch. Their tongues slip together, and Emil sucks on his, makes him gasp, and moves back to nip at his lip. He draws it between his teeth, licks it better, moves back to grin wickedly at Lalli- and oh, Lalli feels himself falling even harder for Emil, his face going red and his blood rushing south. Emil looks satisfied, now using his hand to rub against Lalli's crotch rather than his knee, and Lalli's legs go weak like jelly.

He's had dreams like this before. Dreams where Emil is there, where Lalli can kiss him, touch him, fuck him- he's started craving these dreams, as terrifying as it was. One of the older mages had once drunkenly told him- "Getting off in your sleep makes for clean sheets." Lalli had scrunched up his face in disgust and discomfort, the woman sitting next to the drunk mage smacked him, and Onni looked torn between mortification and rage. But what that mage said was true- getting off in the dreamworld didn't usually translate to real life, so Lalli could do as he pleased without consequence. Granted, it didn't fully stop the necessity of the action in the real world, and there were some awkward times where Lalli would wake up with soiled sheets when he was young, but it certainly curbed his wayward hormones. Usually he'd have to do it in his sanctuary. Dreams were just an added contextual bonus. Emil was the biggest bonus. Even if he was just a shadow of Lalli's subconscious, he still felt the thudding of blood in his ears as blunt teeth scrape his neck, leaving fake marks on his skin. He was aware of the falsity of the situation, but still went along with it.

At least a perk of being conscious when dreaming is that everything feels real. There is a real warmth on his skin when Emil tugs him to his bed. There is an actual shiver up his spine when Emil pushes him down, eyes bright and pupils blown. And there is a very, very real sensation of _want_ running through him as Emil pulls off their shirts, slides his callused palms on his exposed torso, bites his neck with blunt teeth, sucks bruises into his skin. Lalli squirms under his body, all too happy to let Emil have his way with him. He's not embarrassed by the sighs and moans that slip past his lips as Emil works him up- as far as he's concerned, it's just the two of them here. No need to be quiet.

Lalli knows this would never happen in real life- situation-wise, it was unlikely they'd ever find a secretive place to themselves, remote from other people. Secondly, this Emil is... _wrong_. His Emil, the real one, was too skittish, too gentle, too worried about him. Being with him, doing _this_ with him, would be slow, careful, and romantic; not this flurry of movement and heat.

But, well- there's nothing wrong with a bit of fantasizing.

Emil's kisses have started trailing down his chest, his stomach, and towards the hem of his pants. Lalli's breath catches in his throat as Emil slowly drags his pants down, teasing him relentlessly. Lalli swats at his hair impatiently, and is rewarded with a shit-eating grin. Emil finally pulls his pants off- and where Lalli's boots had disappeared to, he doesn't know or care- and Emil's mouthing at the wet patch forming on his boxers.

Lalli keens, arches his back. It felt so real. Emil's mouth is hot and wet, mapping out the swelling bulge under his mouth and pressing around it. His hands hold down Lalli's hips, as if he knows that Lalli tends to buck his hips. (He does.)

When Emil finally pulls off his dampened boxers, Lalli sighs in relief. His cock springs up, and he doesn't miss the way Emil eyes it hungrily. But Emil doesn't touch him- he starts kissing and biting Lalli's inner thighs, red and purple marks being scattered across sensitive skin. Lalli squirms and whines, frustrated by his teasing.

"Emil..." He groans, his hand tangling in golden locks. The boy on top of him blows cool air on his cock, and Lalli hisses through his teeth. His teasing is going to be the end of him.

Emil finally takes pity on him. He kisses the tip of Lalli's cock, and takes the whole thing in his mouth.

"Nngh-" Lalli's hips buck up, but Emil holds him steady. He sucks him, swallows around his cock. "Fuck, Emil, please– h-hahh...!"

Emil sucks at that sensitive underside of Lalli's cock- his weak spot, he's come in seconds before just from this place- and right before Lalli hits the edge, muscles tense and his mouth open in a half-silent cry, Emil stops. Moves back on his haunches, away from Lalli, wiping the spit off his mouth.

Lalli almost wants to scream. He catches his breath in pants as he glares daggers at Emil.

Of course, his animosity doesn't last long when Emil stands and shimmies out of his pants and boxers. His own cock is flushed and hard, and Lalli can't help but feel excited.

Emil slowly climbs on the bed, on top of Lalli- and oh, Lalli could come to this sight alone, he's so far gone- and Emil kisses him with surprising gentleness. Lalli kisses back just as gently, and curls his fingers into Emil's hair.

The Swede moves back- and Lalli's breath catches in his throat. For a few precious seconds, the fake Emil in front of him is almost perfectly real. The hesitant crinkle in his eyes, the fond smile, the way his hand holds Lalli's waist so gently...

It lasts a moment, replaced a familiar, newfound determination in Emil's eyes, one that makes Lalli's heart skip a beat.

Oh. Lalli's so fucked.

He's so in love with Emil.

Emil pulls out a little bottle of lube; from where, Lalli has no idea, but he doesn't really care- not when Emil is coating his fingers in it, and circling Lalli's entrance. Lalli shivers in anticipation, and is soon rewarded with a cold, slick finger pressing into him. Emil presses all the way to the hilt, stretching Lalli quickly. He puts in a second finger, and scissors him, making Lalli startle. At least dreams sped things up- it takes them barely any time to prep before he's ready. However, the blond takes his time to tease Lalli by rubbing his prostate- and Lalli arches his back at the sensation. He needs Emil, now.

Emil notices. He takes the lube again and slicks himself, making sure to pump his cock so it was fully hard. Lalli sees a blush stain his cheeks as he does it. Too cute. Then Emil is ready. He wipes his hand on the sheets, and positions himself carefully at Lalli's entrance. With a quick glance of approval, he finally, finally enters him.

The head pushes in, and they both sigh heavily. Emil pushes Lalli's knees to his chest as he sinks in, all the way to the hilt. Lalli sighs again- "Emil, gods, yes," and shifts his hips for him, ready for him to move back out and slam into his-

The metal door of the bunkroom slams shut and Lalli is awake.

What.

The fuck.

He's going to absolutely kill whoever did that.

He's got half a mind to go kill them right now (his knife is close by, he's fast enough) except he notices he is very much aroused.

And his hand is, well, certainly on his cock right now.

Realization hits him like a ton of bricks, and he curls in the blankets in mortification, hand off himself like he had been burnt. Gods, had he been jacking off? In the waking world? Fuck, he thought he had outgrown that habit, or something. He didn't think his dreams still translated to real life! And the person who left had probably seen him...

He covers his face with his (clean) hand. His cheeks are practically aflame. Oh gods, he hopes he wasn't making noises either. What if someone heard him? Fuck, what if Tuuri saw him? He doesn't think he would be able to face her for the rest of his life. He's rather become a hermit.

After a long second, he looks down again. He's completely limp now. That sure was a mood killer. With a long-suffering groan, he kicks the blankets off. His pants stick to him uncomfortably with sweat- thankfully nothing else- and he shucks them off and puts on another pair.

His mind still tortures him with Emil, and the way he had felt against his body- and now he wasn't going to feel Emil come in him. Maybe if he goes to sleep again- no, he can't make random dreams reoccur, no matter how hard he tries. He groans and slumps back onto the bed.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, you'll never guess who it was that saw Lalli jerking off in his sleep. First clue: He's Swedish. ;B**


End file.
